morlochfandomcom-20200214-history
Human
Category:Races The Sons of Men, Heirs of the All-Father Wrought by the hands of the All-Father, Humans claim to be His truest children, and the rightful rulers of the World. Through their long history, the Sons of Men have known nothing but strife and struggle. Humans are the most varied of the World's children, however, and their cleverness and adaptability ensure that Humans have survived and even thrived despite all adversity. Once the slaves of the great Elvish Empire, the Sons of Men threw off the yoke of their oppressors and have since built empires of their own. Inheritors of a world they barely understand, most other races consider the Humans the cause of the Turning, cursed with a hubris that far exceeds their wisdom. Strife remains a way of life among Men, and some believe the constant warfare that plagues their petty kingdoms will eventually lead to the destruction of our World. The truth or falsehood of these claims has never been determined, but even among Men the argument rages on. Starting Attributes Training Points Cost: 0 Health Bonus: 0 Mana Bonus: 25 Stamina Bonus: 70 Height: 5'8" - 6'11" (Male) / 5'4" - 6'11" (Female) Walk Speed (combat / non-combat): 6.88 / 4.69 Run Speed (combat / non-combat): 15.52 / 15.52 In the Rise of the Upstart Gods 2.5 Patch, April 2004, Humans were granted an extra train per level up to level 59. Statistic Distribution Granted: 40 Base Strength / 100 Max Strength Granted: 40 Base Dexterity / 100 Max Dexterity Granted: 40 Base Constitution / 100 Max Constitution Granted: 40 Base Intelligence / 100 Max Intelligence Granted: 40 Base Spirit / 100 Max Spirit Bloodline (Sub-Race) Runes In the Rise of the Upstart Gods 2.5 Patch, April 2004, five human sub-race runes ("Bloodline Runes") were added to the game. These can be taken at character creation or can be obtained from a "Bloodmage" vendor for free in a freehold. In October of 2005, Bloodmages were removed from the world. Players on some servers still have Bloodline Runes available for purchase. Born of the Ethyri Costs 10 stat points to apply The blood of ancient Ethyria runs in your veins. Blessed above all other Human kindred by the All-Father, you have inherited their renowned piety and resolve. Grants: +5 Spirit / +10 Maximum Spirit Grants: Mana Regeneration +10% Born of the Taripontor Costs 10 stat points to apply The blood of the Taripontor flows in your veins. The sailors and master-smiths of Tariponto have ever been renowned for their guile and skill, and you share their agility. Grants: +5 Dexterity / +10 Maximum Dexterity Grants: Stamina Regeneration +10% Born of the Gwendannen Costs 10 stat points to apply The blood of the Gwendannen flows true in your veins. Like the Hill-men of old you are doughty and tough, as sturdy as stones and tough as deep tree roots. Grants: +5 Constitution / +10 Maximum Constitution Grants: Stamina Regeneration +10% Born of the Invorri Costs 10 stat points to apply The blood of the Invorri, Torvald's folk, flows strongly in your veins, bringing with it the strength and toughness of your Northmen ancestors. Grants: +5 Strength / +10 Maximum Strength Grants: Health Regeneration +10% Born of the Irydnu Costs 10 stat points to apply The blood of the Sage-kings of Irydnu flows in your veins. Dark-skinned lords of distant lands, the Irydnu are renowned for their intellects and mastery of the magical arts. Grants: +5 Intelligence / +10 Maximum Intelligence Grants: Mana Regeneration +10% Available Charter Types *Amazon Temple *Barbarian Clan *Church of the All-Father *Cult of the Scourge *Mercenary Company *Military Legion *Noble House *Ranger's Brotherhood *Temple of the Cleansing Flame *Thieves' Den *Unholy Legion *Wizard's Conclave Note: Applies only to the Saedron server. Patch History 4/30/2004 *Added Human Bloodline (or Sub-Race) Runestones to Character Creation and the Bloodmage Vendor. *Humans will be granted an extra skill point per level. See Also *Human Lore *Human People *Human Ways